


Hidden Weapons

by purplerayz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerayz/pseuds/purplerayz
Summary: Five times Danny accidentally finds a hidden weapon in Steve's house, and the one time he finds one on purpose.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Hidden Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place roughly in Seasons 1 and 2, although one of these is taken directly from Episode 9x10.
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on 3/21/2020

1.  


Steve keeps the hard liquor in a special cabinet. It's locked, but Danny knows where Steve hides the key, mostly because Steve had offered him some once before and didn't seem to care if Danny knew. They both usually prefer beer, but after an extremely rough case, Danny thought they could each use a glass of the good stuff.   


Steve is waiting out on the lanai while Danny makes himself at home and digs out the key. Once he gets the cabinet unlocked, he glances at the bottles inside. He grabs one, and he's about to close the door when something catches his eye. He moves another bottle to the side to confirm his suspicion on what it is. There's a sheathed knife, a fairly good sized one, laying against the back wall of the cabinet.   


He moves the bottle back and closes the cabinet before he heads into the kitchen. He gets out two glasses but stops himself before pouring the alcohol. Instead, he grabs the two glasses in one hand and brings the entire bottle with him outside. If he's going to try to wrap his mind around the McGarrett-logic of needing to hide a knife in the liquor cabinet, then he's going to need more than one drink.   


2.  


"Can you get the Heider file from my office drawer for me?"   


Steve is asking, but somehow it feels more like a command.   


"Sure, anything you need," Danny mutters under his breath, but he gets up anyway and heads to Steve's home office. It's not the first time they've brought work home with them.  


"Key's on the top bookshelf, fourth book from the left," Steve calls after him.   


Danny finds the book Steve's talking about quickly. When he opens it, he finds it's fake, not a book at all. It's an empty container designed for hiding things or maybe just for decoration. The only thing inside is a key, so he plucks it out and sets the book back down.   


He sits down at the desk and unlocks the drawer. There are papers in the drawer, but none of them seem to be the file he's looking for. He reaches further back, feeling around the top of the drawer in case it somehow got jammed up and stuck in the back. He hisses when his fingers brush against something sharp and brings his hand back out to check the damage.   


There's two tiny cuts, one on his index finger and one on his middle finger. They look like paper cuts, but Danny knows better. He reaches back in the drawer with his other hand, carefully this time, and feels around. When he finds the lump, he pulls it down and out, producing a knife and duct tape.   


He gets up, bringing the knife with him, and heads back to the living room. He drops the knife on the coffee table, where Steve has his work spread out before him.   


"A little warning would have been nice," Danny complains, showing his red-tipped fingers to Steve.   


Steve eyes the knife, then Danny's fingers. "Sorry. I'll secure it better. Did you find the file?"   


"No, I did not find the file!" Danny huffs as he turns on the spot and leaves in search of some band aids.  


3.  


"I have a bone to pick with you."   


Danny plops himself down on the couch next to Steve. He's careful not to tip his plate. He'd scrounged up what he could in the kitchen and made himself a semi-decent sandwich. He takes a big bite, because as much as he needs to have this conversation, he's also starving. Steve can suffer a little with impatience while he waits.   


"You know," Danny finally says after he finishes chewing and swallowing his bite, "most people put bread in their bread box."   


"Your point?" Steve asks.   


"My point? My point is, my daughter comes here, and yes, I've talked to her about gun safety, but I still would rather not have them within her reach, and you seem to have weapons stashed all over this house, so who knows what else I haven't found yet."   


"Relax, Danno. Anything that's not already locked up gets put in a lock box when I know she's coming over."   


"What about last weekend?" Danny counters. "You didn't know we were going to stop in."   


"Why do you think I sent you two out to the lanai right away? What did you think I was doing while you were waiting for me? I'm not stupid, okay? And I would never put Gracie in unnecessary danger like that."   


"Okay."   


"Okay?"   


"Yes. Okay."   


4.  


Danny's cold. It doesn't seem to happen that often here in Hawaii, but the temperature outside is unusually low. Maybe his body is finally adjusting to the warmer climate, or he's coming down with something with a chill, because the one blanket on Steve's couch just isn't cutting it tonight.   


When he finally realizes he's not going to be able to sleep like this, he pulls off his blanket and flips on the lamp next to the couch. He makes his way to the hallway closet where he knows Steve keeps extra bedding and towels, and he's relieved to see an extra blanket on the top shelf. He grabs for it without thinking, and it catches the small box next to it, sending it crashing to the floor. He curses silently, hoping the noise didn't wake Steve.   


He rolls the blanket under his arm and bends down to pick up the overturned box. What spills out is easily recognizable, and it doesn't surprise Danny at all what it is. Carefully, he picks up the stun gun and puts it back in the box and shoves it back on the top shelf. He shakes his head and sighs. He really didn't need to accidentally taze himself in the middle of the night.   


5\.   


Steve is tinkering underneath his dad's old car. Danny just came by to hang out, but Steve has put him to work, making him hand tools to him. He's searching for a wrench in the tool box when he come across a tactical knife.   


"Really, Steve? Like there's not a million other things in this garage that you could use as a weapon?"   


6.  


Danny's letting himself into Steve's house. They'd made plans to grill steaks tonight, but Steve had gotten a call from the governor not long before they were going leave the office. Seeing the conversation was going to take longer than a few minutes, Danny quietly told Steve he'd head out and get the grill fired up and ready.   


As he unlocks the door, he pulls his phone from his pocket, intending to text Steve to see if he's on the way yet or has an ETA. He steps inside and pushes the door closed with his elbow, eyes focused on his phone.   


Someone barrels into his right side, and he's caught completely off-guard. They crash into the small table next to the door before tumbling to the ground. His keys and phone go flying somewhere across the floor. His forehead hits something on the way down, and it leaves him dazed for a moment. When it passes, he reaches for his gun, but the intruder is already pulling it out from his holster, taking advantage of his shock and slow movements.   


Danny freezes as the guy points the gun at him. There's a brief moment where the intruder's eyes go wide as he looks down at him. He had clearly been expecting Steve, not Danny, to be coming through the door. Danny uses the moment of distraction to his advantage. He kicks his leg up at the guy's hands, knocking the gun away. He doesn't wait to see if he has another gun on him or not. He surges upward at the guy, aiming for his mid-section to take him down in a tackle.   


They end up in an awkward wrestling match on the floor, and he can't seem to get the upper hand and pin the guy down. At some point, the intruder manages to get in a well-placed kick that sends Danny flying face-first into the stairs. Ignoring the steps digging painfully into his ribs and the blood trickling down his nose, he takes the opportunity for what it is and bolts up the stairs as quick as he can.   


He makes it without incident to the top and runs right into Steve's bedroom. He slams the door behind him and locks it. It's not going to give him much time, but maybe it will be just enough. The door is not that sturdy, and depending on how determined the intruder is, he'll be able to knock it down with some force. Danny will take any extra second he can get, though.   


He turns and eyes the room, trying to think like Steve. He knows Steve keeps his work-issued gun in or on the night stand at night, but he also knows Steve currently has it with him. He rushes over and looks anyway. Maybe Steve keeps a second weapon stashed near the bed. He opens the drawer, and finding it empty, he feels along the top where he can't see, along with underneath the drawer. He comes up empty.   


He all but ignores the bedroom door when it starts to rattle.   


He tries the dresser next. He doesn't have the time to search it thoroughly, focusing only on the most likely locations, but he finds nothing again.   


"Every other goddamn room in this house, Steven!" Danny mutters.   


He should have made Steve give him a list.   


The closet is next on his own list of possibilities. He immediately spots a box on the top shelf that is inconspicuous enough but also easily accessible, and it reminds him of the one he found the stun gun in downstairs. He just hopes he's right because his time his likely just about up, judging from the sounds coming from the door.   


He grabs the box and tears it open, allowing himself a a brief smile when he sees the gun inside. He grabs it, along with the magazine of bullets, letting the box fall to the floor. He doesn't waste any time and loads the gun as quick as he can.   


The door bursts open behind him, and Danny whips around, already aiming. He doesn't hesitate when he sees the intruder with a gun in hand, aiming to shoot. Danny squeezes the trigger twice, putting two bullets right in the guy's chest. The guy falls backward halfway into the hallway and doesn't move again.   


He's a bit dizzy with relief. Breathing heavily, he slides down to sit on the floor, leaning back against the closet door. He knows he needs to get up and call this in, call Steve, but he lets himself sit for a few minutes. It's a bit of a mistake, because he's starting to realize he hurts, holy hell, he hurts everywhere. He's not sure he's going to be able to get back up right now. Their tussle downstairs had not come without consequences, and while nothing seems broken, he knows he's going to be bruised all over come tomorrow. Maybe if he gives himself another minute, he'll be able to get up.  


A creaking floorboard has Danny jolting back into full awareness, and he swings the gun back up, pointing it towards the door. A figure steps in, gun first, stepping over the body in the doorway. He relaxes when he realizes it's only Steve and not a second intruder.   


They both lower their guns, and Steve takes a moment to bend down to check the guy lying on the floor, make sure he's dead, and yeah, Danny probably should have done that, too, before he let his guard down.   


Apparently satisfied, Steve turns back to Danny and crosses the room to crouch in front of him. "Are you alright?" he asks, looking him up and down.  


Danny gives him a weak smile. "Found your gun, babe."   


"I see that."  


Steve holsters his gun and reaches down. It takes Danny a moment to realize he's reaching for the gun still clasped in his hand. He releases his grip on it, allowing Steve take it from him.  


"Are you alright?" Steve repeats.  


"Yeah," Danny assures him, nodding slowly, "but," he pauses to swallow, "I want a list. A complete and detailed list of every weapon in this house, on my desk, no later than tomorrow."  


Steve gapes at him for a moment before responding. "Okay, Danny. First thing tomorrow, I promise."


End file.
